Blood Red Daisies
by xrawrrocky
Summary: An AU. Toby doesn't know what Sweeney and Lovett are doing. Sweeney and Lovett are still alive. Anthony loves somebody else. And Johanna loves Toby. Will Sweeney still have a lust for blood ?
1. Chapter 1

"The cut of his razor, so deep so sharp."

"Splitting the skin of his neck apart."

"Obviously he was to avenge his wife"

"And by that he took her life"

"He thought it through simply, to avenge his loved wife"

"But surely he lost both of their lives."

"The baker's assistant, with no idea of what she's done"

"Baking each body, one by one."

"The barber's daughter, with no idea of what she's to be."

"Loving a boy, taller than three."

"The sailor, loving not one but two."

"And now he is not quite sure of what to do."

"The sailor boy's lover, of noble descent."

"Whom has no idea of what they meant."

"The baker woman, charring the bodies."

"Now these poor characters will go through what they must."

"To find passion,vengenence,murder,and lust."

The jet black hair, with the single opaque stripe running through it seemed to glisten in what little light poured into the room atop the bake house. His dark brown, nearly black, eyes glistened in the near darkness. An evil grin placed upon his face. He had finally done what he wanted. He had murdered the judge, whom planned to wed his poor daughter Johanna. He himself, had murdered his dear wife Lucy. But that all seemed flushed from his mind, with the sheer evil joy that he had mangled the cruel judge. Judge Turpin his name had been. And now he would never be again.

Downstairs in the bakery a milky white skinned woman stood pounding a glob of dough. She sighed and sat down the roller. She took a flour covered hand to wipe her forehead. Her dark red curls were of course up in one huge messy bun, with several ringlets tumbling down. She looked around, where in the world was Toby ? The shop was busy. She need him there to help serve the customers," Wait just a minute, please. I'm putting a new batch into the oven."

Several blocks away, in a large town home sat a weeping female. Weeping over what ? Her father. He'd disappeared several weeks previous to the exact date. He'd disappeared after going for a shave. It was rather odd. Why would he have just left like that ? Her soft, silken chestnut brown tendrils fell down several inches past her slender shoulders. Arlette Ophelia Whitt. The governor's daughter.

The dark brown scruffy hair of Toby stuck out from underneath his newsboy cap. His large blue eyes peering around at the people walking the streets. He was looking for _her. The beautiful fair skinned girl with the fair skin, blue eyes, and hair of sheer gold. His scruffy appearance didn't really make him out do be quite the boy that she would entertain keeping company with. But he loved her! He wasn't afraid to admit it either. Okay. Maybe her was a bit afraid to admit it… But he would when the time came. _

_The sailor sighed as he slouched on the park bench. He'd won over his Johanna, indeed he had. But yet- something seemed different about her. Lusting for her from the window above his head, had seemed so magical and deceiving. But now… She wasn't a great joy to be around, as he had thought she would've been. She was negative. Oh so negative. And she had insisted they not leave London. Why NOT ? They had to leave before the Judge came and found them. If he ever did._

_The slender female sat next to the sailor, arms crossed over her chest. This was horrible. Why was he such a drag ? He didn't seem to be interested or attracted to her at all. What were they to do ? Oh woe. She sniffled a bit and brought a hand to her face, to tuck a yellow tendril behind a pale ear. She was now dressed elegantly , thanks to a woman who had promised to help Anthony out. Johanna gave another small, miserable sigh. Pitiful creature she was._


	2. Making Ends Meet

The near black optics of Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street shined with approval. He had not washed off the faithful razor blade he had used to slaughter the judge. He turned as he heard the light knock on the door of the barber shop. He quickly hid the bloodied razor in a near by drawer and smiled menacingly," Come in." he called to whomever was knocking at his door.

"It's just me, Mr.T" the English voice of Mrs. Nellie Lovett called to him sweetly,"Oh." he said in a rather dull tone," Why- aren't you 'appy to see me ?" she questioned daringly," I mean you killed the judge. What more-" "SILENCE." Sweeney roared at the poor shaking woman. He seemed to have frightened her quite a bit. He said nothing more. It was Mrs. Lovett who spoke next. "Mr. Todd- business 'as been quite slow I presume ?" she asked. He nodded slowly, as if pondering what she was speaking," Well- when business is slow for you, it's slow for me." she said with a small defiant nod for effect. He rolled his eyes sarcastically,"Mrs.Lovett- if you'd please stop spewing this rubbish and get out. I've got a bit of cleaning to do." he said. She quickly did as she was told. She knew she was getting some where with him. He'd actually said please.

Mean while in the very heart of London- the governor's daughter sat buried into the neck of the sailor. Her shoulders rising and falling as she wept of the disappearance of her poor father. It wasn't like Governor Whitt to just vanish like that. He always told somebody where he was going. Anthony had his arms wrapped affectionately around the girls shoulders and waist, whispering every so often a,'There,there.' or 'All will be well in time.' But in fact- all would not be well in time. Everything was about to take a turn towards disaster.

"ANTHONY ?" a voice cried. Anthony turned from Arlette to the fair skinned and yellow haired maiden he'd once loved," Johanna!" he cried surprised," How could you ?" Johanna Todd hissed. She glared at the woman who was wiping her blood shot eyes," With HER ?" she spat," I thought you loved me!" she cried out, eyes brimming with unshed tears," No, your not mistaken. I DID love you ,Johanna. Please do not take this personally." Anthony said sadly. It hurt him terribly to know he was breaking such a beautiful and sad girl's heart," I've got no where to go!" she cried out. Anthony paused pondering this," No. You do." he started," Fleet Street. To Mr. Todd's barber shop." he said," Go see your father."

Toby who had no hopelessly given up on ever catching a glimpse of the fair haired woman, had turned and walked the rugged cobble stone paths back to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. He walked in, setting his cap on the table. He took his beat up old jacket off and set it on the back of one of the wooden chairs," Toby!" cried Mrs. Lovett rushing into the room," Hello, mum." he said grinning up at her affectionately, "Where've you been ?" she barked," I've been worried mad about you, y'know. The shop's been busy and we're running out of meat." she said frowning at him.

"I'm terribly sorry, mum." he began. He looked at her, nodding ruefully," I got caught up in a mob of people just a few streets down." he said lying his ass off. Mrs. Lovett studied him for a few minutes- as to see if he was lying to her, but she saw no signs of miscommunication. She nodded,"Alright then." she said nodding,"'Elp me clean up 'ere, Toby." she said tossing him a damp rag, and he hurriedly got to work.

Johanna prowled the dark, dank street of Fleet Street. She hesitantly turned corners, not quite sure of what lay ahead of her. She then saw it. The big sign that read,'MRS.LOVETT'S MEAT PIE EMPORIUM'. Above the shop was another shop, with the small barber's sign hanging outside of the door. That had to be it. She was absolutely positive that Mr. Todd -no- her FATHER was the only barber on Fleet Street. She quietly walked up the steps to the barber shop.

Upon reaching the top, she knocked at the front door and opened it hesitantly. She remembered this place. He killed Judge Turpin. And she had the right to be gracious to him for that. She had said nothing to Anthony, thank the Heavens. She peered around, to see a dark shadow in the corners," Who is it ?" the gruff male's voice barked.

"Johanna. I-I'm your daughter."


	3. A New Beggining for Sweeney ?

"She loved him she did."

"She even had his kid."

"But then she died."

"And he didn't cry."

"She was murdered."

"By her own love."

Nellie Lovett bustled around the shop quickly tidying this and buffering that. Everything had to look spic and span for the customers. Spic and span was her motto. At least that's what she liked to say. The old rickety wood tables and chairs and been spiffed up to look rather shiny, new, and somewhat comfortable. With the money incoming from her booming business she'd even bought a crystal chandelier which hung proudly from the ceiling of the bakery.

Toby stood proudly by his adoptive mother's side. He would hand her things and run this to and fro. Finally he stopped and handed his mother a damp rag," If it's quite alright with you I'd like to go and pick up a new bottle of gin!" he exclaimed. Mrs. Lovett laughed and handed him a few coins from a coin purse that looked oddly similar to that of Senor Pirelli's. Pirelli's coin purse was one of a kind though. He'd had it imported from Persia. Made of the finest silk there was and embroidered with gold. When had Mrs. Lovett been able to afford THAT ?

Anthony paced the streets of London. Pondering what he was going to do. His poor Evangeline… Away in a governor's mansion for the rest of her life. Never to see the joys of the world! Oh how he longed to take her on the sea. Show her the wonders of the world. She'd love it. He was indebted to her. He loved her… He did feel terrible for breaking Johanna's heart but… He knew of somebody else that potentially loved her more than he could have ever forced himself to.

Evangeline sighed as she continued mending her mother's broken hem. Her poor mother had never been much good at sewing and what not. So she had taught herself and did most of the mending now. She wouldn't let the servants touch her clothing. She had to do it all on her own. Or else it was never done right. It was just one of those little quirks that everybody had. Evangeline peered out the window to see Anthony pacing. She should do something… But what ? Tell him it was alright he left Johanna for herself ? No. She could never do that. She thought more of herself than that. She sighed and placed the mending down and gathered the hem of her silk midnight blue gown, trimmed with the whitest lace. She didn't want to get her dress dirty. Even she cared about her dress. She gave a small, intimate smile to Anthony," Anthony…" she paused," I'm sorry for any trouble I might have possibly caused you. I didn't mean to-" she was cut off by the man's arms enveloping her.

Sweeney looked absolutely mortified. His mouth was open- as if he was going to say something but… He just couldn't. What kind of cruel joke was this ? Sure- this female looked a lot like Lucy… The soft yellow curls… The dashing blue eyes… Oh and that ivory skin. The ivory skin,"J-j-Johanna ?" he stuttered out. She nodded," I never thought I'd get a chance to meet you." he finally managed to say. His skin had flushed an even whiter white. Milky white. Ghostly white. He let himself fall down into his barber's chair with a loud THUD. He'd actually almost fainted. This was surreal.

Johanna gasped as he fell into the chair like this. She rushed over to him, placing a hand on his forehead," My, my." she managed to gasp out," Your burning up!" she exclaimed," How could I be ?" Sweeney barked,"I'm freezing!" he hissed. Indeed- he was shivering. He hadn't be like this before. It was because of Johanna. He had never been in her presence before. And now… He was grateful he had her in his presence… She was angelic. She was his daughter. Now he was complete. Perhaps without a wife… But at least he had Johanna.

DISCLAIMER;; I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FICTION.

IMPORTANT; IF I DO NOT REVIEVE THREE MORE REVIEWS BY NEXT THURSDAY I WILL BE GONE THEN I SHALL HAVE TO DISCONTINUE YOU THIS FAN FICTION. I NEED TO KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT.


End file.
